


Thank you, Merlin

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, a tribute to friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Arthur is the one in the limelight, but he wouldn't be there without the love and support of his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The Adventures of Merlin and all characters associated with the BBC series are the property of many people, including BBC and Shine, but, sadly, I am not among them.

As a terrified and nervous Arthur (the cuffs on his shirtsleeves were wringing wet, he could feel the pulsing perspiration beading down his hairline, the uncomfortable trickling down his neck and back were impossible to ignore, and he was trembling so much that he thought he might pass out) waited in the dark for his name to be called and for the stage lights to go up he glanced to his right and was heartened to see Merlin smiling back at him, the goofy grin on his face so wide that the familiar blue eyes were hidden in slits.

It was an immediate palliative.

Every nervous thought evaporated, and all that was left on the stage with Arthur as he waited for his cue was a feeling of complete calm. Merlin had told him it would all be fine and that he would do great, and from the moment they’d met eight years earlier, Merlin had never steered him wrong.

In fact, he had done nothing but steer his best friend in the right direction. If not for Merlin, this moment that Arthur was about to experience wouldn’t be happening. It was all down to him.

The thought brought a smile to Arthur’s face as he recalled the exact moment he’d started believing that just maybe he wasn’t as worthless as others had made him feel.

 

_”Is anyone sitting here?” a lanky, scrawny boy asked as he looked pensively at Arthur._

_Arthur didn’t know what to say. For as long as he could remember he’d sat by himself. Not that the others ignored him, although they really did, but Arthur preferred keeping to himself in order to avoid opening himself up to scrutiny and the jokes. He didn’t think anyone would say anything to his face but he’d heard them talking about him behind his back—saying that he was chubby and that he needed to lay off the pudding._

_But this boy was new. He obviously didn’t know what everyone else did. No doubt he’d find out soon enough, but for now Arthur wanted to think he could have a friend, even if sitting at the same table at lunch hardly meant the two would become friends._

_Arthur had always taken what he could when he could._

_“No, no one else is sitting here,” he said quietly, barely able to meet the other boy’s eyes._

 

Merlin would never know that what he’d done that day had changed everything for Arthur, but it had.

Merlin and Arthur had become the best of friends, and from that moment on Merlin had never not included Arthur in whatever he did.

It was something that Arthur had never forgotten. He never would.

“Arthur Pendragon” rang out across the large auditorium and Arthur took a deep breath as he again looked to his right and watched Merlin giving him two thumbs up, that goofy grin now joined by tears. Arthur shook his head and sighed, a small chuckle escaping as he winked.

He wasn’t sure what the future held for him and Merlin as far as being more than friends—they were working on that aspect of their relationship at the moment—but if nothing more ever happened between them Arthur would be content. He had never dreamt as an eleven year old that he could meet someone like Merlin, much less become more, so he was more than happy with how things were. Having Merlin in his life made everything so much better. It always had.

Another memory flashed through his mind.

 

_”You’re good, Arthur. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You have real talent,” Merlin said as he sat down beside his best friend and handed him a bottled water._

_Arthur laughed and rolled his eyes. “You would say that. You’re my best mate; you have to say that. Look at me, Merlin. I’m er, chuuuuby. You hear them talking behind my back. Who wants to look at a chubby bloke singing and dancing, making a fool of himself on stage? Not me, that’s for sure.”_

_“Would you consider entering the contest with me?” Merlin asked, looking somewhat unsure of himself, but his voice was resolute. “I think it would be fun.”_

 

The music started and Arthur felt himself swaying to the beat. He felt as if he were at long last home; the comfort and gratitude he felt flowed through him and he knew he’d found himself. He allowed the music to carry him away as he began to pour his heart and soul out.

He had no idea what these people would think of him, but the only person who mattered at the moment was Merlin, the one person who had always believed in him.

No matter what was to come for Arthur, it was all down to his best mate. Others might not know who the tall, skinny bloke was who stood just offstage, but to Arthur he was his everything.


End file.
